


tell me what you want and i'll give it all to you

by dreamten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamten/pseuds/dreamten
Summary: Ten always gets what he wants.





	tell me what you want and i'll give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed i wrote it on a whim at 5am but i hope u enjoy!!! <3

Ten is a man of many talents, but Hendery has quickly learned that his greatest skill is always getting what he wants.

“Come over here and fuck me,” Ten whines.

Hendery is aware that if he turns around to look at Ten he’ll be faced with a pout that he won’t be able to resist and he certainly won’t get to finish his paper tonight, meaning he’ll definitely have to suffer from a lack of sleep tomorrow in order to get all of it done on time. But what’s he gonna do, say no?

Of course, he already knows that he’s going to give in but he decides to drag it out a little, just to throw Ten a bit off balance and make him believe that he hasn’t won.

“I’m busy, Ten,” he says absentmindedly, pretending to be focused still, only typing gibberish into the document.

The whining intensifies. “Too busy to play with me?” Ten asks in the most pitiful tone possible, gesturing down his body, “Too busy for… all of _this_?”

Hendery cracks a grin that he’s thankful Ten can’t see from his spot on the bed and replies, “All of what, cupcake? You’re like 5’4.”

Ten slaps the mattress and huffs, narrowing his eyes. “I am _not_ 5’4. You know what, never mind, I’ll fuck myself.”

“Alright, you do that while I finish this up.” Hendery continues his fake typing, waiting for Ten to crack. 

It takes less than thirty seconds.

“If you keep staring at that screen all night you’ll go blind and then you’ll never see my pretty face again, is that really what you want?”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Hendery closes his laptop and sighs before turning around to face his boyfriend.  

“You’re insatiable. I fucked you in the shower this morning, was that not enough?”

Ten just smiles widely, pleased to finally have Hendery’s attention. “I have needs! As in, like, more than one.”

Hendery makes his way over to the bed and pushes Ten’s legs apart so he can settle between them, rubbing circles over his hip bones with his thumbs as he leans up to kiss the tip of his nose. “Is that so? Then tell me what you need, baby.”

Ten looks up at Hendery through his lashes and a wicked smile begins to tug at the corners of his lips. “Your tongue.”

Fuck. Heat stirs within Hendery instantly and he feels his face begin to flush, though he doesn’t look away. Ten’s ability to affect him like this by saying things so boldly without shame never gets any less powerful, and he finds that he’s totally okay with that.

Hendery clears his throat, “You, uh, you only said ‘fuck me’ earlier, you should’ve been more specific. I would have rushed right over here, like, yesterday.”

Ten just laughs and tugs on the collar of his shirt, drawing him closer until their faces are barely an inch apart. “I bet,” he breathes out against Hendery’s lips before capturing them in a kiss laced with pure want, not interested in wasting any more time.

Their chests are pressed together tightly and Hendery thinks he can feel Ten’s heart hammering between them but it could just be his own, who knows? Ten’s nails dig into his shoulders as he bites into Hendery’s bottom lip and he immediately soothes it with his tongue, but it still makes Hendery gasp. Ten takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, seemingly intent on devouring him; Hendery definitely doesn’t mind it but there are more pressing matters for him to attend to right now.

When they part for air, Hendery moves down to kiss Ten’s neck, sucking marks into the skin which doesn’t actually taste like honey as Ten claims. It just tastes like Ten. And to Hendery, that’s a thousand times better.

Hendery slides his hands up and down Ten’s smooth thighs and his fingertips slip under the fabric of his shorts as he laves his tongue over Ten’s collarbone, pulling an impatient whimper out of him. The little noises Ten makes when he does literally anything to him drive Hendery absolutely insane and all he wants is to hear more of them.

“C’mon, get your shirt off,” Hendery instructs, gaining a little more confidence.

Ten quickly complies, wiggling his hips a bit after to hint that it’s okay for Hendery to help him out of his shorts as well. He’s not shy at all in this state, completely bare while his boyfriend is still fully clothed, and Hendery takes a moment to appreciate the view. It earns him a knee to the ribs from Ten, whose impatience is a surprise to no one.

“Hey! Less staring, more touching,” he pouts. “Please?”

Hendery has difficulty tearing his eyes away from the beautiful thighs in front of him that he’d _really_ love to sink his teeth into, but now’s not the time. Pressing matters and all.

He settles on his stomach between Ten’s spread legs and looks up at him, grin mirroring Ten’s from earlier. “So, you wanted my tongue, right?” He licks near Ten’s belly button and asks, “Here?”

Ten isn’t impressed.

“You know where I want it, and I know where _you_ want it, so quit teasing me.”

What Ten wants, Ten gets. Hendery nudges Ten’s hip to get him to lift up so he can shove a pillow under his lower back for better access, and then he’s ready to go.

Ten’s dick is already leaking and it twitches against his stomach at the first touch of Hendery’s tongue to his hole, just a small lick but it still forces him to overcome the urge to snap his legs shut. He’s always so, so sensitive like this, never able to keep still.

Hendery licks over him again gently, teasing Ten until he lets out a low whine and then he’s increasing the pressure, steadily pushing the tip of his tongue into his hole.

“Fuck,” Ten sighs contentedly, tossing his head back as his fingers tangle into Hendery’s hair and he pulls him closer, letting him work his tongue deeper inside of him. “Always so good for me, baby.”

Hendery doesn’t respond with words, just keeps licking into him, tasting him the way he wants to, trying to make him feel good. Honestly, eating Ten out is Hendery’s favorite thing to do. He loves having him like this, fucking loves how it completely destroys Ten’s brain to mouth filter and gradually turns him into a trembling mess.

It never fails to wreck Hendery either; the first few times they did this, he came just from pressing his hand hard against his cock through his pants as he ate Ten out. He was initially embarrassed by it until Ten told him that it was hot as fuck, not to worry and to keep going, and he felt even better when he realized that he could make Ten cum from this alone as well.

Ten’s shaky moans urge him on and Hendery pulls back to suck at his rim, filthy, wet sounds filling the room, spit dripping down his chin. He can barely breathe with his face buried in Ten’s ass like this but that’s exactly the way he likes it and he doesn’t want to stop, he tastes too fucking good. He only moves away for a few seconds, panting against Ten’s inner thigh before diving back in, fucking his tongue as deeply into Ten as he can manage, making him cry out. 

“God, please don’t stop, that feels so good,” Ten can’t help but beg for more, his back arching as he finally reaches down and strokes his cock to chase the orgasm building up inside of him, little ‘ah-ah’s escaping his lips while Hendery continues to eat him out messily. Hendery tightens his grip on Ten’s thighs to keep him in place and he goes back to licking teasingly at his hole, trying to keep Ten on the edge because he doesn’t want this to be over yet.

He feels so fucking lucky to be the only one who gets to have Ten like this, grinding shamelessly against his mouth and making the prettiest sounds, the only one allowed to take him apart and make him cum. It makes him feel powerful too, but he’s not all that interested in power; just Ten.

Hendery unwraps Ten’s legs from around his head and pushes them back against his chest, folding him in half; Being able to bend him into any position he chooses never ceases to be insanely hot. He spits on Ten’s hole and before it can drip down his crack Hendery pushes it inside with a finger and Ten makes the most broken noise, voice cracking around a moan. Hendery glances up at Ten’s face and his dick seems to grow impossibly harder when he sees how completely gone Ten looks, lip caught between his teeth with his cute nose scrunched up, his cheeks tear-stained.

“I’m so fucking close,” Ten pants out, reaching his free hand down between his legs to get a grip on Hendery’s hair again. “You’re gonna make me cum, fuck, please-”

All Hendery can taste, smell, and feel is Ten and he can barely process his words but he manages to focus on bringing Ten over the edge, fucking his tongue into him while Ten works a hand over his cock. He keeps going until he can feel the muscles in Ten’s thighs tensing up, and Ten’s body jerks as he spills over his hand, calling out Hendery’s name over and over again until he’s entirely spent.

Hendery keeps licking at him while he’s still recovering and Ten has to push him away weakly, too sensitive to handle more.

“Get your cock out, come on, I wanna see you,” Ten pleads. Hendery listens, of course, he’s unbearably turned on and dying for relief, the pressure from his tight jeans certainly isn’t doing him any favors at the moment.

As soon as he unzips his jeans and pulls his painfully hard dick out, Ten gets a hand around it and urges him to come closer, spreading his legs apart.

“Get yourself off for me baby, want you to cum all over me.”

Hendery groans at that and begins jerking himself off quickly, taking in the pretty sight in front of him, once again feeling so incredibly lucky that this is his life. There’s heat behind Ten’s gaze on him and it turns Hendery on even more, knowing that Ten enjoys seeing him come undone too.

All it takes now is a few more quick strokes and Ten encouraging him with the dirtiest praise before Hendery finally cums, shooting ropes across Ten’s ass and thighs, a bit splattering on his stomach as well. When the waves of his orgasm start to subside, he rubs the tip of his cock over Ten’s hole, wanting to push inside but knowing he didn’t get him loose enough for that and they’re both too sensitive now, anyway.

“Pretty,” Hendery murmurs, still looking down.

“Are you talking to my asshole? Say it to my face!” Ten demands.

Laughing lightly, Hendery pushes Ten’s hair out of his eyes and runs his fingers through it gently.

“I mean, I _guess_ your face is nice too. Really nice. Never seen a prettier one in my life, if I’m being honest.”

Ten lights up, his eyes shining so brightly that Hendery’s heart does a little backflip.

“Filthy _and_ a romantic. Guess that’s why I like you so much.”

Hendery flops down next to Ten and snuggles into him, deciding to deal with the mess later.

“Thought it was because of my huge… brain.”

“Don’t get cocky, your brain is average sized. Now be quiet and hold me, I’m fucking freezing.”

“Sure thing, cupcake.”

“Are you trying to die?” Ten asks murderously.

Hendery just giggles and pulls the sheets up over the two of them, kissing the fake-angry expression off of Ten’s face before nudging him to turn around so he can spoon him.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. Gonna fuck _you_ in the shower later,” Ten promises sleepily.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”


End file.
